


Unlikely Love

by InLovewithLove_93



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLovewithLove_93/pseuds/InLovewithLove_93
Summary: I suck at Summary’s, but this is my Guilty Pleasure pairing and if anyone out there still likes them please let me know.





	Unlikely Love

**Author's Note:**

> Morgan and Strauss are one of my guilty pleasure couples and I loved writing this. I’m sorry it’s not perfectly written. I write on my phone. I hope you like it though. Please read and review.

“Agent Morgan” Erin Strauss stepped out of her office and Called down to the agent in question. He looked up at the woman above “yes ma’am?” He asked running a hand over his scalp. They had just gotten back from a tough case and all he wanted to do was head home and sleep. He really didn’t have the patience to deal with Strauss”Can I see you in my office?” The other agents turned to look at the man in question before Rossi decided to speak up.“Cant this wait until Monday Erin?”

“I’d really like to do it tonight” Morgan shrugged softly”I’ll see you all Monday” he said bidding his friends farewell before making his way up the stairs. Derek found himself standing in front of her desk”ma’am, I really don’t know what I did, but..” Erin shook her head softly”I brought you here” she started as she moved around to the front of her desk leaning against the oak structure”to say thank you”

Derek couldn’t hide the shocked look on his face”ma’am?” She put a hand up to stop him”do you always interrupt?” There was a slight hint of humor in her voice and he smiled softly”sorry” he said looking at her”I haven’t gotten to properly thank you for saving my life, if you hadn’t of sent me to rehab, I wouldn’t have quit and it would of killed me” Derek nodded softly”All I did was see someone in need and help, it’s my job” he shrugged softly, but Erin wasn’t having it”Take the damn compliment” she smirked”plus your job isn’t to save me it’s to save innocent victims”

Derek didn’t hesitate to put a hand on her cheek and he was surprised when she didn’t pull away”I will always save you” he could see the glimmer of a tear in her eye, but she refused to cry”You are safe with me Strauss” and that was when she broke. She didn’t even try to hide it. Derek sighed softly wrapping his arms around her waist as she buried her head in his chest”shhh Erin” he whispered resting a hand on the back of her head as she cried. 

After a couple minutes. She looked up at him”I don’t usually do this” she whispered and he nodded”how about we get out of here and I’ll take you to dinner and maybe we can watch a movie” Erin let out a watery laugh”sounds great, if I didn’t look like a makeup bag just exploded on my face” Derek smirked shaking his head”you look beautiful” he promised softly as he watched her grab her purse and jacket.

They walked out of the office together. Everyone had already gone home and they knew she had wanted to see him anyways. They got into the elevator and he looked over at her”I’ll follow you” she said softly and he nodded”How about we just go over to my place and you don’t have to worry about anything” he smiled when she willingly accepted”I’ll follow you over” she said softly gripping his hand for a split second before they stepped out of the elevator and each got into separate cars.


End file.
